


Lessons

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: F/M, Fencing, Married Couple, Married Life, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Cinderella’s first fencing lesson is rather boring.
Relationships: Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Kudos: 24





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was low key inspired by the time me and my friend were drunk and watching Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time. When we got to the scene where Cinderella goes onto that ship to get deported, my friend said "Why is she sad? She could just be a pirate!" and thus the concept of Cinderella wielding a sword was born. 
> 
> Also, the Prince's name is Christopher, just like the musical and kinda like the 2015 movie. I just can't refer to this guy as "Charming" and take him seriously, and the "Charmont" thing from Ella Enchanted gets a bit of an 'ehhh' reaction from me.

Cinderella’s first fencing lesson is rather boring. 

The shiny sabres and beautiful backswords in the palace gymnasium remain unused as Christopher teaches her the proper advance, retreat, lunge, and recover. It’s not the most amusing lesson Cinderella’s ever gotten, but she keeps herself collected and focuses on getting the basics down. She’s determined to earn herself the right to use a sword, no matter how many lessons it may take.

Her husband is patient with her as she works. As a seasoned swordsman himself, he can tell her when her foot is a little too forward, or when she’s unintentionally thrown herself off balance. He corrects mistakes as he sees them, and Cinderella is thankful that he’s not censoring his judgement just because she’s his wife. 

When Christopher finishes teaching her the footwork, he engages her in a game where one of them holds a leather glove while the other tries to get close to them using the footwork. If one gets too close, then the other is to smack them with the glove. It was an exercise that he learned during his very first fencing lesson many years ago. 

After enough footwork and glove-slapping, Christopher suggests they take a break. Cinderella’s legs are beginning to ache, so she doesn’t complain. 

They sit on the floor by the window of the gymnasium, admiring the view of the kingdom outside. It’s a position that makes Cinderella flashback to her posture lesson earlier that day, where Prudence chastised her for slouching like a slob. Being able to relax made her feel an odd sense of smugness, something that culminated in the satisfied smirk on her face. 

“I think we’ll be able to pick up the practice swords soon,” Christopher soon tells her. He is of course referring to the sabres that are blunted on the edge and rounded at the tip, which were perfect for practitioners of all levels. They are a far cry from the beefier backsword he wields during casual duels, as it is his preferred blade, but she doesn’t mind.

With an excited smile, Cinderella nods her head. “I look forward to that.”

Casually, Christopher stretches his right shoulder, then says. “May I ask you something?”

“Of course.” 

“Why do you want to learn how to use a sword?”

She knew this question was bound to pop up sooner or later. Frankly, she’s quite surprised it didn’t come up when she asked him for the lessons a few nights ago.

Cinderella takes in a breath and replies: 

“When I was a little girl, my father would read me stories of swashbucklers and adventures. It made me want to give fencing a try, but I never got the chance to. There’s also not much to do around here.”

When she says that last part, a sense of caution suddenly swells inside of her. She pauses for a moment, then glances up to see if those words were not well chosen. She looks at Christopher and to her relief, his curious expression is unchanged. It seems that all he wants is to know is what else she has to say. 

“You see, I just wanted to have something to do that wasn’t… posture lessons, or etiquette lessons, or anything where the end goal was looking presentable. Does that make sense?” 

Christopher nods. “Of course it does,” he replies with a soft smile. He takes her hand in his and presses a kiss to it. “I’ll teach you what I can.” 

Cinderella is flattered. She affectionately runs her thumb across her husband’s hand and says, “Thank you, thank you so much.”

“It’s no trouble,” Christopher assures. “Besides, it’ll be nice to have another sparring partner around.” 

Cinderella raises an eyebrow. “What about your father?”

“Oh, he doesn’t count, he lets me win all the time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> To my knowledge, Cinderella takes place around the time challenging people to duels was still the way to settle disputes. So maybe Cinderella could've just challenged Lady Tremaine to a sword fight to get her family chateau back. 
> 
> Now THAT'S the Cinderella story I wanna see.


End file.
